Le coeur d'un shinobi
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Son maître s’était retourné et le regardait droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire au lèvre. Lee sourit également. « Même le cœur d’un shinobi tel que vous est vulnérable à ce sentiment?» YAOI Rock Lee x Maito Gaï


Salut mes lapins! Voici première fic Naruto! J'espère d'avance que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture!

**Raiting** : T

**Couples** : Rock Lee x Maito Gaï et petit Neji Hyuuga x Tenten…

**Disclaimer** : Naruto est pas à moi car si ça serait à moi, eh bien le beau petit blondinet serait pas amoureux de Sakura…

**Le cœur d'un shinobi**

……………………………………………………………

L'après midi se faisait chaud et l'équipe composé de Tenten, Neji, Lee et de leur sensei Maito Gaï était en plein entraînement. Tous s'exerçaient avec rigueur, donnant chacun leur deux cent pour cent. Le but du jour; essayer de battre Gai-sensei en n'utilisant que des techniques de taijutsus. Tenten et Neji se débrouillaient pas mal et réussissaient à donner à leur sensei beaucoup de fil à retordre mais quand venait le temps à leur compagnon Lee de s'exécuter, Gai-sensei devenaient étrangement de plus en plus nerveux et semblait redouter de plus en plus la terrible offensive de son élève alors qu'avant il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée.

« Vous avez peur? » lui dit Lee d'un ton narquois alors qu'il s'avançait au pas de course en la direction de Gaï.

« Ne te prends pas à rêver, Lee.» lui répondit ce dernier du tac au tac, en courant aussi vers son élève.

L'impact fut terrible. Les deux shinobis se mirent à se battre devant les yeux des deux autre qui s'étaient cacher dans les herbes hautes qui entouraient l'espace de combat en attendant le moment propice. Il était clair que ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait de cadeau à son opposant. Longtemps ils ne firent qu'arrêter les coups de l'un et de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Gai trouve enfin la faille dans la stratégie de Lee et réussisse à le plaquer au sol et à l'immobiliser, non sans difficulté.

« T'as perdu, Lee, va falloir vivre avec. Tout le monde, sortez d'où vous êtes, l'entraînement est terminé! »

À ces mots, Gaï se leva et aida son élève à en faire de même.

« Je ne m'avoues toutefois pas vaincu, sensei. Soyez-en certain. » répondit Lee avec une note de défi dans la voix.

Puis les deux autres sortirent de leur trous et se mirent à l'entour de leur co-équipier et ami ainsi que de leur sensei.

« Franchement, vous avez faits du beau boulot, tout les trois. Tenten, il faudra cependant surveiller un peu plus tes arrières. Neji, j'ai rien à dire. Quant à toi Lee, je t'ai déjà dit que tu était un petit chenapan? Maintenant allez, demain on se rencontre ici à la même heure, c'est bon? »

Après avoir dit au revoir à leurs sensei, Tenten et Neji se regardèrent en rougissant avant de s'éloigner des deux autres en se tenant discrètement la main. Lee qui était déjà au courant de ce qui se tramait entre les deux autres les regarda s'en aller avec le sourire au lèvres alors que Gaï lui, riait dans sa barbe.

« Qui l'aurait cru, je ne les savait pas ensemble! » dit tout bas Gaï.

« C'est tout nouveau mais j'avoue que je trouve qu'ils vont bien tout les deux. »

« Neji n'est pas un peu froid pour elle? »

« En tout cas, s'il l'est ça n'as pas l'air de lui déplaire… »

« Comme c'est beau d'être jeune et insouciant… »

Ils restèrent un bon moment à les regarder s'en aller au loin. Puis Tenten s'arrêta de marcher et Neji se mit en face d'elle pour un éphémère baiser avant de s'en aller en direction opposé à sa flamme après un court au revoir. Gaï continuait de rigoler dans sa barbe alors que Lee les regardaient faire sans dire un mot.

Puis soudainement, sans crier gare, le silence se fit des plus pesant. N'ayant plus de sujet de conversation ni rien sur quoi porter leur attention, ce n'était que l'inévitable qui se produisait.

« Euh…Lee ! Veux tu bien me dire ce que tu fais encore ici ? Il me semble que tu aurais dû être parti depuis un moment, non ? »

Bien que le silence venait d'être briser (ce qui était déjà une bonne chose), Lee restait très inconfortable.

« Je…euh… voulais vous parler de seul à seul, sensei. »

« Bon eh bien vas-y, je crois qu'on est seul. »

Pesant…gênant… Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit ainsi !

« Je pensais peut être…euh… je sais que ça va avoir l'air louche mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir ? » dit Lee en rougissant comme un écrevisse tout d'un coup.

Gaï se sentait de plus en plus fier de son élève. Si celui-ci vouait s'entraîner encore quelques heures, c'est avec joie qu'il l'aiderait, bien entendu. D'autant plus que Lee était un élève particulièrement doué. Il n'avait vraiment pas à être timide ou quoi que ça soit alors qu'il savait très bien que son sensei était et serait toujours là pour une heure ou deux d'entraînement supplémentaire ! Ah, la jeunesse…

« Je suis libre alors si tu veux que l'on s'entraîne je… »

« En fait j'étais pour vous inviter à dîner… »

La réponse de son élève le stoppa net. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça de la part de son élève. Après avoir rattrapé sa mâchoire et reprit ses couleurs normales, il croisa ses bras et se mit à rire d'un rire nerveux.

« Si ça se trouve, t'es en train de me fixer un rencart, Lee. »

« Non ! Je… j'ai… Euh… en fait, j'ai besoin de parler. Il y a un tas de trucs qui me hantent ces temps-ci et j'avais pensé que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider, c'est tout. » dit le jeune fauve de jade qui était plus écarlate qu'autre chose finalement.

Gaï était pris entre deux feux et avait arrêté de rire pour se redonner un air plutôt sérieux. Il venait tout juste de dire à Lee qu'il était libre durant la soirée mais d'un autre côté, ça le mettait un peu dans l'embarras d'aller dîner en tête à tête avec son élève, bien qu'ils soient tout les deux quand même assez près l'un de l'autre.

« Ce… c'est bon, j'accepte. Mais tu comptes aller où ? »

« Je cuisine, vous savez ? Alors vous pourriez venir chez moi si vous voulez. » répondit Lee dont le visage venait de s'illuminer d'un splendide sourire immaculé.

« Ça me ferait plaisir. Alors à ce soir ? »

« À ce soir, sensei. »

Puis chacun partirent de leur côté, l'un pensant à ce qu'il allait bien pourvoir cuisiner pour son sensei et l'autre au rencart qu'il l'attendait dans la soirée.

………………………………….

Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, Lee n'avait pas eu ne serais-ce qu'une minute de répit. Il avait récuré sa maison de font en comble pour qu'elle soit parfaite pour son sensei et s'était par la suite affairé à préparer le dîner et à mettre la table. Il venait enfin de terminer et pouvait se reposer quelques minutes avant son arrivée. Ainsi donc il se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il avait aussi nettoyer et s'y changea, optant pour une tenue normale, délaissant son traditionnel habit vert qu'il avait pris plaisir à porter pour s'entraîner pour un simple pantalon noir qui avantageait sa silhouette musculeuse et un chandail à manche longue vert. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de terminer d'enfiler son chandail que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

« J'arrive ! » scanda t-il tout haut. Ensuite, il couru vers la cuisine dans laquelle il prit un paquet d'allumette et alla allumer à la hâte les chandelles qu'il avait posé sur la table. Puis fourrant tout aussi hâtivement le paquet d'allumettes dans sa poche, il courut vers la porte qu'il ouvrit presque à la volée. Gaï était enfin là…

« Gaï-sensei… »

« Bonsoir Lee… »

Puis timidement, Lee fit signe à son enseignant d'entrer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

« Ahem… je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… c'est pour toi. » dit Gaï en tendant une petite boîte de chocolats à son élève. Ils étaient visiblement tous deux mal à l'aise et par le fait même, avaient les joues écarlates.

« Oh ! Euh… Merci, c'est gentil. » dit Lee en prenant la petite boîte contenant les quelques chocolats avec hésitation avant de s'en aller vers la salle à manger, invitant Gaï à le suivre d'un mouvement de la tête. Après tout, n'était-il pas impoli d'aller dîner chez quelqu'un sans lui apporter quelque chose!

Quand Gaï vit ce qu'il l'attendait, il senti tout de suite ses papilles gustative s'éveiller ; Lee avait vraiment des dons culinaires à ce qui paraissait…

Ce dernier invita son sensei à s'asseoir et tout deux commencèrent à manger en silence. Lee se sentait un peu nerveux car il ne savait encore une fois pas ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il regardait son enseignant qui était devant lui et qui semblait apprécier ce qu'il lui avait cuisiné. Gaï était différent de ce qu'il pouvait en voir habituellement. Il portait un chandail à manche courte noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur et avait peigné ses cheveux différemment. Il n'avait que dégagé son front de façon à ce que ses cheveux retombent gracieusement de part et d'autre de son visage mais cela le rendait tout simplement magnifique.

« Vous devriez vous peigner comme ça plus souvent, sensei. »

« Ouais mais si je ne le fais pas, entre toi et moi, c'est parce que le gel et moi, on ne s'aime pas vraiment. »

« Ok mais c'est dommage parce que…vous… »

« ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment beau comme ça. »

« Euh…merci. » répondit Gaï tout bas, alors que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges.

Le reste du dîner se termina en silence. Ni Lee, ni Gaï n'eurent le courage de parler à nouveau, soit était trop timide pour le faire, soir ne sachant plus que dire de plus. Quand Lee se leva finalement pour desservir la table. Pour lui, le début de la soirée s'annonçait comme étant un fiasco. Bien sûr, son maître avait eu l'air d'apprécier le repas mais il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée, comme si quelque chose le gênait. Le jeune fauve pourtant avait mis tout les efforts possible pour qu'il se sente bien mais…

« Donc Lee, tu désirais me parler mais à quel sujet ? Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ? »

« Non, c'est rien de grave même si c'est un peu embarrassant. C'est juste que je désire en parler à quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. »

« Je vois… »

Gaï se leva pour se diriger vers le balcon. Lee le suivit peu de temps après.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je vous le dit tout de suite, c'est un peu embarrassant et… »

« Une chose à la fois. Dis moi et tout et ensuite on verra. »

« Euh… êtes vous déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Gaï sourit. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier de Lee, son prodigieux élève et ami. Il s'approcha discrètement de lui donna un petit coup de coude qui eut pour effet de le sortir momentanément de sa rêverie, puis il s'accota sur la rampe à côté de lui. Dieu ce que Gaï pouvait être splendide, pensa Lee. Ses cheveux se faisaient gracieusement bercer par le vent et ses yeux noirs perçaient l'horizon tout en étant voilés par une éphémère rêverie, semblait-il.

« Si je suis déjà tombé amoureux… Je te dirais que oui. Et plus d'une fois. »

Son maître s'était retourné et le regardait droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire au lèvre. Lee sourit également.

« Même le cœur d'un shinobi tel que vous est vulnérable à ce sentiment ? »

« Le tien aussi à ce qu'il paraît ! »

Lee ne répondit rien. En revanche, sur son visage apparut un sourire gêné et certaines couleurs qui prouvaient à Gaï qu'il avait raison. Quand il vit le minois de son élève, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui de façon plutôt amicale en riant doucement. Mais quand il se rendit compte que Lee venait de reprendre son air mélancolique, celui qu'il avait abordé durant tout le dîner. Il redevint sérieux, sans pour autant déplacer son bras, appréciant secrètement la chaleur et la suave odeur de son élève.

« Ça ne vas pas, toi. Allez, raconte-moi tout. Ensuite, tu te sentiras mieux. »

« Parlez-moi de vous, Gaï-sensei. »

Si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, il le ferait et donc, un soupir plus tard, Gaï commença à ouvrir son cœur à Lee.

« Eh bien il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire pour ce qui est de moi en amour. J'ai déjà eu quelqu'un dans ma vie, ça a failli devenir sérieux mais rien de plus. Au bout d'un moment, nous ne pouvions plus nous supporter et j'ai décidé de faire chambre à part. J'avais alors 22 ans. Depuis, je n'ai pas eu autre chose que des fréquentations sans importance. Mais entre toi et moi, l'amour c'est parfois difficile mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter au premier accident de parcours. Je ne te cacherai pas que ça a été difficile les premiers temps après notre séparation officiel mais je m'en suis remis et maintenant, je suis prêt à refaire ma vie à nouveau et tout va bien. Il faut s'accrocher, Lee. Maintenant, assez parlé de moi. C'est Sakura, c'est ça ? »

Lee ricana un peu avant de retomber dans son état apparemment stagnant de mélancolie. Gaï commençait vraiment à devenir de plus en plus inquiet. Il savait déjà que ce n'était pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps que Lee l'avait invité à dîner mais il ne savait pas non plus à quel point ce qu'il avait à lui confier pouvait être lourd pour son cœur. Il lui avait parlé d'amour et certes l'amour n'est pas un sujet aisé, d'autant plus que ça peut être parfois douloureux mais pour que Lee soit aussi triste et mal, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond…

Puis finalement, Lee se tourna vers Gaï et se mit à parler tout bas. Si bas qu'il ne put rien entendre.

« Quoi ? » répondit Gaï, interrogateur.

« Dites moi, sensei… ce n'est pas normal de tomber amoureux d'un autre homme, hein ? »

Puis Lee ferma les yeux et baisa la tête, attendant avec appréhension que son sensei lui lance une quelconque remarque désobligeante ou l'un de ces regards qui tue, mais rien ne se produit. Tout ce qu'il pu sentir fut la main réconfortante de Gaï qui se mit à lui caresser l'épaule pour le réconforter.

« C'est donc seulement ça ? Je m'attendait à bien pire, figure-toi. »

La réponse le surprit. Il releva la tête pour regarder son sensei en face pour voir que son visage était illuminé d'un sourire bienveillant. Lee ne voyait toutefois pas les choses aussi facilement. Oh que non. Il ne le prenait pas en souriant, lui.

« Non mais vous y avez pensé ? Si les gens de Konoah l'apprennent, je suis foutu ! Je vais devenir la risée du village et personne ne voudra plus jamais me parler ! Sans compté que combien de gens pensent comme moi ? Hein ? »

À ces paroles, Gaï se mit à rire. Du coup, il brassa gentiment les épaules de Lee en l'attirant imperceptiblement contre lui. Puis il arrêta de rire et soupira, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Regarde en face de toi, Lee. La vie est belle. Et puis il y en a plus que tu le penses dans Konoha. Des gens dont tu ne soupçonnerais même pas qui vivent très bien, qui ont une belle vie de couple et qui sont de très bon shinobi. »

« Ah oui ? Avez-vous un exemple à me proposer ? » fit Lee, plutôt sarcastique cette fois-ci.

Gaï soupira à nouveau en se tournant vers son élève.

« Moi. » fit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Tout deux se dévisagèrent pendant un bon moment.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, sensei, ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule! » son ton était hargneux.

« Je ne me fous pas de ta gueule, Lee. C'est ce que je suis et je l'assume tout comme je suis certain, tu apprendras à l'assumer toi aussi. »

« Ouais, c'est sûr! Je vais faire passer pour la fag du village jusqu'à… »

Là, il venait d'aller trop loin…

« ATCHA! »

Lee ne vit même pas le coup arriver qu'il y était et le projetait douloureusement au sol. Un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres et sa joue lui faisait mal. Cependant, il aurait aimé sentir toute une série de coup comme celui là plutôt que de sentir ce qu'il sentait en ce moment au plus profond de son être… Par contre, d'un autre sens, il comprenait la réaction de Gaï. Il n'aurait jamais dû réagir comme ça face à son sensei. Il avait eu une réaction qui ne lui ressemblait pas, même loin de là. Lui qui faisait habituellement tellement confiance à son sensei, lui dire des choses comme celles qu'il venait de lui dire le rendait tout simplement mal. Très mal. Tellement mal qu'il se mit à imaginer le pire… Quand il releva la tête, il vit son maître qui s'était tourné dos à lui, faisant face à la fenêtre. Il l'entendit renifler discrètement et son cœur s'empli immédiatement d'un chagrin qu'il n'avait jamais cru imaginable jusqu'à présent. Venait-il de le perdre? Il fallait savoir…

Il se releva et s'approcha de son sensei à pas feutrés. Quand il se trouva finalement derrière lui, il passa ses mains de chaque côté de lui et se pressa de tout son long contre son corps, laissant ses mains se balader discrètement sur lui. Les bras croisés de Gaï changèrent rapidement de position et ses mains virent prendre celles de Lee dans les siennes. Jamais auparavant, lors de leurs nombreuses étreintes ils n'avaient été si loin, n'ayant jamais par le passé osé se toucher les mains en de telles circonstances. Gaï pourtant osait, et Lee ne s'en plaignait pas. Puis sans que le chunin s'en attende, son sensei se tourna vers lui et le serras contre son cœur, blottissant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Lee ne se fit pas prier pour entourer son sensei de ses bras.

« Vous ne vous foutiez pas de ma gueule, hein! »

« Est-ce que je me suis déjà foutu de ta gueule, Lee! »

« Pardonnez-moi, sensei… »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Lee. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait confiance une fois de plus!

« Ce n'est rien… »

Gaï se redressa et pris doucement le visage de Lee entre ses mains. Il commença par essuyer délicatement les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de son élève et se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Lee… »

Leurs cœurs semblaient battre plus vite tout d'un coup.

« Sensei… » fit Lee en portant l'une de ses mais vers sa joue, exactement là où celle de Gaï était posée.

« Oui? » répondit le jounin en un murmure.

« Est…est-ce que vous…vous croyez aux relation prof-élève! »

Gaï n'attendit même pas d'en savoir plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son élève. Lee se raidit d'un seul coup mais se détendit presque immédiatement, ne sachant toutefois plus que faire. Il restait simplement là, appréciant le contact de ses lèvres contre celles de son sensei. Gaï décolla bien vite ses lèvres de celles de son élève préféré.

« Gaï… » murmura Lee, encore tout tremblant de l'émotion du baiser, contre les lèvres chaudes et douces de l'homme devant lui, ses yeux d'onyx encore clos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lee? »

« Je t'aime, Gaï. »

Aussitôt ces mots dit et les lèvres de Gaï trouvèrent à nouveau celle de Lee, cette fois-ci avec plus t'insistance que la première fois. Lee pris également le visage de son homme entre ses mains et tout deux s'embrassèrent longuement. Puis à un moment donné, Gaï senti quelque chose forcer la barrière de ses lèvres et aussitôt lui eut-il cédé le passage que la langue de Lee vint caresser la sienne avidement, et ses mains quittèrent son visage pour aller se placer sur ses hanches qu'il tira vers les siennes. Leur bassins entrèrent en contact et ils purent tout deux sentir l'érection bien présente de l'autre, ce qui suffit à faire gémir des deux shinobi.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement de la sorte jusqu'à ce que Lee se mette à reculer. Gaï sorti momentanément de son état de rêverie éveillée et regarda son élève s'éloigner de lui. Ce dernier fini par prendre les mains de son sensei quand il vit que ce dernier ne saisissait pas toute la portée de ce qu'il lui proposait. Tout deux marchèrent en direction de l'un des sofas. Quand Gaï comprit enfin ce que Lee voulait de lui avec son regard provocateur et ses mains fiévreuse, eh bien il….et l'autatrice ayant décidé d'écrire une fanfiction de rating T regarda son travail accompli et senti une vague de fierté la traverser puisqu'elle venait de presque terminer sa première fic Naruto! Pour le reste, elle vous laisse imaginer Gaï et Lee en train de faire des cochonneries…

Alors une petite review pour ma première fic Naruto! Merci d'avance et surtout merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez apprécié!

Samuelle Pegasus


End file.
